Crey
Overview The megacorporation Crey is an enemy group in City of Heroes and City of Villains. This mid-high level villain group can be fought usually between levels 30 and 50. Background Crey official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/gameinfo/villain_groups_crey.html): Countess Crey was born Clarissa van Dorn and grew up in Paragon City. The orphan heir to a modest family fortune, she spent most of her high school and college years at various private schools in Europe. She first came to the public's attention when she married Count Alphonse Crey, a man widely recognized as the world's wealthiest and most eligible bachelor. At the tender age of twenty-three, she joined together with her new husband to form Crey Biotech, a pharmaceutical company based in Switzerland. Just a year after their marriage, Count Alphonse fell into tragic coma, a condition that still persists fourteen years later. The Countess moved her business back to her hometown of Paragon City, along with the corporate headquarters for the still growing Crey Industries. She publicly swore to devote her company's resources to finding a cure for her stricken husband, but proceeded to use her amazing and daring business acumen to expand her company at an astonishing rate. Through a series of buyouts, hostile takeovers, and key personnel acquisitions, the countess turned her small research firm into an economic juggernaut. However, rumor has it that there is a darker side to Crey Industries. It is an established fact that there have been several government investigations into Crey's sometimes controversial drug testing techniques. However, no formal charges have ever been filed. There have also been widespread rumors of blackmail, intimidation, and other unsavory business practices involved in the various takeovers and acquisitions of the early nineties. More recently, reports indicate that Crey Industries might be operating it's own, secret cadre of super powered security troops, allegedly using advanced and entirely illegal cloning processes. Rumors of truly evil goings on emerged in the wake of the Rikti Invasion. Although no solid proof has yet surfaced, some have claimed that Crey Biotech employees stole the corpses of many dead heroes who fell during the war. Over a hundred super powered heroes are missing and presumed dead as a result of the alien attack. Whether the Rikti or Crey has the bodies remains a mystery. Towards the end of the war, reports surfaced that uniformed and helmeted super soldiers were protecting Crey facilities from attack, and one member of the Freedom Phalanx swears she recognized one of the mystery guards use the signature attacks of one of her fallen comrades. Still, no undeniable evidence of wrongdoing has ever been found. Five months ago, a team of heroes associated with The Dawn Patrol uncovered a secret laboratory right in the heart of Paragon City. The facility was guarded by power armor clad soldiers and scientific personnel using Crey Industries made equipment. Within the heart of the underground lab sat a pair of hibernation tanks, each with the body of a MIA hero from the Rikti Invasion. The Dawn Patrol recovered the heroes, but both were long dead. When confronted with this evidence the Countess Crey herself made a rare public appearance. She provided ample proof that the lab personnel were rogue ex-Crey Industries employees who had used stolen scientific equipment for their own ends. Although many skeptics remain, no one has yet been able to find any positive proof that the Countess or any of her employees knew about the operation. For the moment Crey Industries remains the most influential and respected corporation in Paragon City, but many of the city's heroes are keeping a watchful eye on the Countess and her future plans. Villain types Minions Riot Guard Crey's Security Agents have become an almost ubiquitous sight in Paragon City, especially in any Crey owned facility. They are armed with standard law enforcement weapons, from riot batons to assault weapons. Powers Mob Specialist Crey's Security Agents have become an almost ubiquitous sight in Paragon City, especially in any Crey owned facility. They are armed with standard law enforcement weapons, from riot batons to assault weapons. Powers Patrol Guard Crey's Security Agents have become an almost ubiquitous sight in Paragon City, especially in any Crey owned facility. They are armed with standard law enforcement weapons, from riot batons to assault weapons. Powers Radiologist Crey industries believes firmly in hands on, frontline research, and they demand more from their scientists than most companies. Indeed, Crey Scientists often venture into the field, armed with cryo weapons to help them collect samples—and do serious damage to anyone who get in their way. Powers Medic Crey industries believes firmly in hands on, frontline research, and they demand more from their scientists than most companies. Indeed, Crey Scientists often venture into the field, armed with cryo weapons to help them collect samples—and do serious damage to anyone who get in their way. ''Powers Geneticist Crey industries believes firmly in hands on, frontline research, and they demand more from their scientists than most companies. Indeed, Crey Scientists often venture into the field, armed with cryo weapons to help them collect samples—and do serious damage to anyone who get in their way. ''Powers Researcher Assistant Crey industries believes firmly in hands on, frontline research, and they demand more from their scientists than most companies. Indeed, Crey Scientists often venture into the field, armed with cryo weapons to help them collect samples—and do serious damage to anyone who get in their way. ''Powers Researcher Crey industries believes firmly in hands on, frontline research, and they demand more from their scientists than most companies. Indeed, Crey Scientists often venture into the field, armed with cryo weapons to help them collect samples—and do serious damage to anyone who get in their way. Powers Scientist Crey industries believes firmly in hands on, frontline research, and they demand more from their scientists than most companies. Indeed, Crey Scientists often venture into the field, armed with cryo weapons to help them collect samples—and do serious damage to anyone who get in their way. Powers Field Agent The stone-faced, suit clad Field Agents are Crey's main investigative branch. They can be found carrying out a variety of missions, from espionage to assasination ops. They carry the latest weapons and receive intense close combat training. Powers Vigilant The stone-faced, suit clad Field Agents are Crey's main investigative branch. They can be found carrying out a variety of missions, from espionage to assasination ops. They carry the latest weapons and receive intense close combat training. Powers Infiltrator The stone-faced, suit clad Field Agents are Crey's main investigative branch. They can be found carrying out a variety of missions, from espionage to assasination ops. They carry the latest weapons and receive intense close combat training. Powers Lieutenants Chief Cryo Scientist The leaders of every Crey research team receive special training in leadership, tactics and combat techniques. They also have access to the latest advanced weaponry, making them especially dangerous. Powers Chief Plasma Scientist The leaders of every Crey research team receive special training in leadership, tactics and combat techniques. They also have access to the latest advanced weaponry, making them especially dangerous. Powers Crey Public Relations The Special Agents are the best of Crey's field operatives. They have superb training, the best weapons, and a seemingly preternatural focus on the task at hand. They often carry heavy weapons, since Crey trusts them enough to use them discreetly and appropiately. Powers Crey Public Relations The Special Agents are the best of Crey's field operatives. They have superb training, the best weapons, and a seemingly preternatural focus on the task at hand. They often carry heavy weapons, since Crey trusts them enough to use them discreetly and appropiately. Powers Crey Public Relations The leaders of Crey's security teams are experts at identifying threats and picking them off from a distance. With the latest in advanced assault weaponry at their disposal, these agents are a force to be reckoned with. Powers Elite Security Agent The leaders of Crey's security teams are experts at identifying threats and picking them off from a distance. With the latest in advanced assault weaponry at their disposal, these agents are a force to be reckoned with. Powers Special Agent Vigilant The Special Agents are the best of Crey's field operatives. They have superb training, the best weapons, and a seemingly preternatural focus on the task at hand. They often carry heavy weapons, since Crey trusts them enough to use them discreetly and appropiately. Powers Special Agent Infiltrator The Special Agents are the best of Crey's field operatives. They have superb training, the best weapons, and a seemingly preternatural focus on the task at hand. They often carry heavy weapons, since Crey trusts them enough to use them discreetly and appropiately. Powers Crey Eliminator With their heavy chain guns and advanced training, these armor clad leaders carry enough firepower to stop a tank. They're also almost as hard to hurt, though they are vulnerable to mental assaults. Powers Crey Crisis Unit Crey sends these specialized units to handle big problems. Their grenade launchers can fire a variety of munitions, making them well-equiped to handle any situation. These armor clad leaders carry enough firepower to stop a tank. They're also almost as hard to hurt, though they are vulnerable to mental assaults. Powers Crey Juggernaut With their powerful personal force fields, missile launchers and advanced training, these armor clad leaders carry enough firepower to stop a tank. They're also almost as hard to hurt, though they are vulnerable to mental assaults. Powers Crey Cryo Tank Crey's perfected Cryo Armor can turn any soldier into the proverbial irresistible force. Cooled with liquid nitrogen, the Cryo Tanks can absorb almost limitless heat and hurl great chunks of ice at their foes. Powers Crey Voltaic Tank Crey's perfected Voltaic Armor can turn any soldier into the proverbial irresistible force. Voltaic Tanks can generate almost limitless electrical current, which they can hurl at great distancies. Powers Snipers Special Agent Sharpshooter The Special Agents are the best of Crey's field operatives. They have superb training, the best weapons, and a seemingly preternatural focus on the task at hand. They often carry heavy weapons, since Crey trusts them enough to use them discreetly and appropiately. Powers Bosses Crey Protector With their powerful force fields, heavy weapons and advanced training, these armor clad leaders carry enough firepower to stop a tank. They're also almost as hard to hurt, though they are vulnerable to mental assaults. Powers Crey Power Tank Crey's perfected Power Armor can turn any soldier into the proverbial irresistible force. Power Tanks can generate almost limitless power, which they can hurl at great distances. Powers Paragon Protector Crey denies the rumors that the Paragon Protectors are corporate pawns, but no one outside the company knows the truth for sure. The Claw Pattern hero is a master of melee combat, using both claws and enhaced physical atributes to make mincemeat of his or her opponent. Powers Paragon Protector No one knows who these helmet clad heroes are, or where they come from. The only thing that is certain it's their loyalty to Crey. The Power Paragon Protectors can generate powerful blasts of energy in both melee and ranged combat situations. Powers Paragon Protector The Paragon Protectors keep their names and faces a secret. That way, their good deeds all get credited to Crey, while their less virtuous activities can be plausibly denied in court. The Quill Pattern heroes use a variety of deadly ranged and melee attacks to fill their enemies with holes. Powers Fire Tanker Clone Crey has created synthetic super-humans like this one using DNA harvested from fallen heroes and villains. This clone is able to surround itself in a protective nimbus of fire. Power Blaster Clone Crey has created synthetic super-humans like this one using DNA harvested from fallen heroes and villains. This clone has the ability to fire powerful bolts of pure energy. Psychic Defender Clone Crey has created synthetic super-humans like this one using DNA harvested from fallen heroes and villains. This clone's brain has been modified into a living weapon, capable of firing deadly psionic attacks. Radiation Defender Clone Crey has created synthetic super-humans like this one using DNA harvested from fallen heroes and villains. This clone is a natural nuclear reactor, bursting with atomic radiation. Powers Spine Scrapper Clone Crey has created synthetic super-humans like this one using DNA harvested from fallen heroes and villains. This clone is able to instantly grow deadly spines for combat. Powers Paragon Protector Elite No one knows who these helmet clad heroes are, or where they come from. The only thing that's certain is their loyalty to Crey. The Shadow Paragon Protectors can generate powerful blasts of negative energy in both melee and ranged combat situations. Paragon Protector Elite No one knows who these helmet clad heroes are, or where they come from. The only thing that's certain is their loyalty to Crey. The Fire Paragon Protectors can generate powerful blasts of fire in both melee and ranged combat situations. Named bosses The Shining Light (boss) Known to the masses as "The Shining Light", Vivian Tucker used to be one of Paragon City's most courageous heroes. But after one too many encounters with Crey, she's not who she used to be. No one can say for certain whether this new Vivian is the result of Crey's insidious mind control or their grotesque Revenant Hero Project. Only one thing is clear: she's fighting on Crey's side now. Powers Archvillains Hopkins Main Article: Hopkins Hopkins is the devoted servant and bodyguard of the mysterious Countess Crey. Since the day he was hired, he's been at her side constantly, rarely venturing outside the range of of her voice. Hopkins is clearly the second in command in the Crey hierachy. Powers Countess Crey Main Article: Countess Crey Countess Crey runs her corporation with an iron fist. Though others hold the lofty title of President and CEO, everyone understands that this is just a legal fiction. The Countess is the one holding the strings behind the vast corporation—and woe to anyone who gets in her way. Powers Named enemies * Agent Andrews (Crey Protector) * Agent Bennet (Crey Protector) * Agent Chalmers (Crey Cryo Tank) * Agent Flemming (Crey Protector) * Agent Gilmore (Crey Protector) * Agent Jacoby (Man in Black) * Agent Jenkins (Crey Protector) * Agent Lewis (Crey Protector) * Agent Michaels (Crey Protector) * Agent Miller (Crey Protector) * Agent Rivera (Crey Protector) * Agent Ruthven (Crey Voltaic Tank) * Agent Tyler (Man in Black) * Agent White (Crey Protector) * Agent Wilson (Crey Protector) * Agent Wood (Crey Protector) * Crey Negotiator (Crey Crio Tank) * Dr. Amadeo Giacomo (Crey Protector) * Dr. Arkozan * Dr. Blenkinship (Crey Power Tank) * Dr. Bounder (Crey Power Tank) * Dr. Fine (Crey Power Tank) * Dr. Howard (Crey Power Tank) * Dr. Humperdink (Crey Power Tank) * Dr. Nichols * Dr. Paul Summerfield (Crey Power Tank) * Dr. Salad (Crey Power Tank) * Dr. Voight (Crey Power Tank) * Dr. Wainscott (Crey Power Tank) * Dr. Wendslydale (Crey Power Tank) * Dr. Wertz * Hawkins (Crey Protector) * Mr. Paget (Crey Power Tank) * Operative Winslowe (Man in Black) * Paragon Protector Security (Paragon Protector) * Protector 100-100-1 (Paragon Protector) * Retrieval Chief (Crey Eliminator) * Security Chief (Crey Eliminator) * Security Chief Allen (Crey Power Tank) * Security Chief Casey (Crey Power Tank) * Security Chief Manning (Crey Protector) * Security Chief Owen (Crey Power Tank) * Security Chief Wilson (Crey Power Tank) * Simmons * Supply Co-Ordinator (Crey Power Tank) * Thornbird (Crey Juggernaut) Category:Enemies